theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Demashita ! Powerpuff Girls Z ! Episodes list
List of episodes from Demashita ! Powerpuff Girls Z ! ---- 01. Powerpuff Girls to the Rescue / The Secret of the Powerpuff Girls 02.Bouncing Bubbles 03. And Then There Were Three 04. All in the Family 05. Mojo's Revenge / Climbing the Walls 06. Fuzzy Lumpkins / Princess Morbucks 07. Mayor for a Day / The Infamous Amoeba Boys 08. Sedusa 09.Coach Buttercup / Fuzzy in Love 10. Gigi the Great 11. Friends in High Places / Happy Birthday, New Townsville! 12.Bubbles' Troubles 13.Mojo and the Amoeba Boys / Revenge of Negatron 14. Attack of the Gangreen Gang 15. Fashion Action / The Way of the Noodle 16. Sleepless in New Townsville 17. Picture This / Revenge of Digitron 18. The Mojo League of Evil 19. Practice Makes Pandemonium / Ms. Keane to the Rescue 20. The Rowdyruff Boys 21. Quack Quack Attack / Veggie Vengeance 22. Pastry Puff Panic 23. A Comedy of Terrors / Beetle Battle 24. A Ken in Need, is a Friend Indeed 25. The Write and the Wrong Way / Flower Power 26. All Ken Wants For Christmas 27. Attack of the Sushi Monsters / Cat on a Hot Tin Poochi 28. The League of Lovely Ladies 29. Harmed to the Teeth / Beware the Hair 30. What's With Him? 31. Funta's Rolling Spirit / Sedusa's Love Tactics!? 32. Head Over Heels in Love with Momoko! Part 1 / Head Over Heels in Love with Momoko! Part 2 33. Runaway Momoko and Neapolitan! / Keane's Sympathy, Mojo's Affection! 34. The House Where the Ghost Lives!? Part 1 / The House Where the Ghost Lives!? Part 2 35. We're Not Weeds! / Monster, The Laws of Compassion! 36. Powerpuff Girls Z, Break Up!? 37. Burst-Out Comic Monster! / Girls, Day Off! 38. We Are the Courtiers! Part 1 / We Are the Courtiers! Part 2 39. Little Ken's Big Wish! / Girlz, Flight Ban 40. Girlz, TV, and Present!? Part 1 / Girlz, TV, and Present!? Part 2 41. She's Here! Shirogane Z / Girlz, Body Swap! 42. Powerpuff Rowdy Boys! Part 1 / Powerpuff Rowdy Boys! Part 2 43. Save the Abducted Professor & Co.! / Fibbing Momoko's Misfortune! 44. Kaoru Loves Biceps! Part 1 / Kaoru Loves Biceps! Part 2 45. Momoko and the Frog Prince / The Day Sedusa Disappeared!? 46. Desperate Situation! Girlz vs Him, Part 1 / Desperate Situation! Girlz vs Him, Part 2 47. Companions On the Road, Mojo and Keane! / Sudden Appearance! Powerpuff Kids! 48. Miracle of Bubble Freedom, Part 1 / Miracle of Bubble Freedom, Part 2 49. Single Attack Shot!? Love Love Beam / Mojo's Nurse Day 50. Defeated Girlz Cooperation! Part 1 / Defeated Girlz Cooperation! Part 2 51. Girlz, Beyond Time and Space! Part 1 / Girlz, Beyond Time and Space! Part 2 52. Girlz, Final Battle! Part 1 / Girlz, Final Battle! Part 2 53. PowerPuff Girls Z The Movie (2009) / 90 Dakikalık Film. Category:Episodes Category:Him Category:Bubbles Category:Gangreen gang Category:The revenge of ivy